HeroTalia!
by Rocchan Jones
Summary: Eres Alfred F. Jones y estas en un grupo de héroes llamado los "AxiLiados" Tienes una importante misión: EVITAR QUE EL EXTRATERRESTRE DE IDENTIDAD DESCONOCIDA DESTRUYA TODO. (Es mi primer fic, pasen y lean. ) (No romance, solo humor y aventuras de héroes)


_Hola Hetalianos que le dieron clic a este fic. Es el primero que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les agrade esta cosa que hice, lo que hice no es una manera muy NORMAL de narrar ni escribir. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y el joder mucho a Alfred 3 Este es un AU que se me ocurrió hacer en honor al Hero._

 _La verdad espero publicarlo muy constantemente aunque me cueste acostumbrarme a FF._

 _Muy bien! A LEER!_

 **HEROTALIA!**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Hay un joven de aproximadamente 19 años en una sala oscura y vacía. Hay nueve sillas alrededor de una larga mesa con forma de eneágono. El joven que está sentado en una de las sillas es de cabello rubio con un mechón anti gravedad y gafas de montura cuadrada. En su área correspondiente de la mesa hay un montón de hamburguesas con papas y licuados de fresa –todos de él- de tamaño grande.

Su nombre es muy secreto, NADIE debe conocerlo nunca de los nunca.

El chico que estaba sentado ha empezado a devorar las hamburguesas de una manera muy ruidosa y poco civilizada así que al diablo. Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como "Freedom" aunque sus enemigos le dicen "Porkchop" ya que está un poco gordo.

Ahora eres Alfred F. Jones y sigues tragándote esas hamburguesas como una bestia hambrienta sin preocuparte por saber donde están las otras 8 personas las cuales son tus compañeros de tu heroico trabajo. –Sin comillas porque en verdad es un HEROICO TRABAJO-

Terminas de devorar TODAS las hamburguesas, las papitas y los licuados de fresa de tamaño GRANDE. ¿No crees que sea hora de buscar a tus compañeros?

Lamentablemente Alfred está tan jodidamente lleno que no quiere levantar su gordo trasero de esa pobre silla, así que traigamos a alguno.

¡Oh no! Alfred se ha quedado dormido como un oso perezoso o algo peor. Pero me da igual, además está totalmente manchado de licuado de fresa en la cara y pedacitos de carne de hamburguesa con mayonesa y cátsup de las papas. Alguien entra a la sala oscura que Alfred dejo así porque no querían que viera el crimen que hizo ya que estaba PROHIBIDO comer como una bestia hambrienta y dejar la mesa ene agonal sucia de licuado y cuanta cosa que el gordito de Alfred pudiera devorar.

La persona que entra a la sala tiene una identidad desconocida totalmente puesto que como estás dormido –ya que eres Alfred- no puedes ver; AUNQUE yo podría decirte quien es, pero tienes que pagarme.

¿Quieres pagarme por decirte quien es, o por lo menos despertarte para que lo veas?

-No

-Si

1) Vuelve a intentarlo pedazo de gordo

2) ¡Genial!

Como has sido forzado a decir que si, tienes el gran HONOR de saber quien está entrando; porkchop.

Bien; de pronto la luz de la sala en la que te encuentras como Alfred es encendida y comienza a molestarte los ojos; entonces te despiertas y logras ver que un chico de ojos verdes y cabello color trigo con unas ENORMES CEJAS está viendo que acabas de incumplir una de las reglas de esa sala de superhéroes. Pero al parecer no le interesa una mierda porque simplemente está ahí sentado en la silla justo frente a tu puesto mirándote mientras toma un poco de té –lo cual logras entender como té negro ya que este sujeto es un adicto a ese producto horrendo que odias-

Como tú eres Alfred F. Jones dime:

¿Quieres saber quien diantres es este tipo y si es igual a ti; es decir un Superhéroe?

Obviamente no puedes negarte; y aunque quisieras debes seguir esto.

Bien; él se llama Arthur Kirkland y como ya dijimos… Al estar sentado en una de las nueve sillas es uno de tus compañeros. Su nombre de héroe es "Mr. Tea", es un asco cocinando por lo que nadie quisiera devorar como tú haces esa comida del diablo. En todo caso; él es MUY BUENO haciendo magia, el tipo hasta tiene la "Capacidad" de ver seres mágicos rondando por el mundo y esas cosas. El es de Inglaterra y ambos discuten a menudo como deben de decir las cosas, sin embargo TÚ amas el inglés que hablas porque es más sencillo y heroico que el de él.

Como has estado escuchando en tu mentecita toda esa explicación súper bien dada por mí, te has quedado como idiota viendo un tipo de tarjeta de información que te acabo de leer que sobresale de la cabeza llena de té del sujeto de la silla de enfrente.

-Hey! Idiot, has roto la regla que te hemos puesto. No tardan mucho los demás en llegar, así que recoge esa basura que los caballeros no tienen su sala así de sucia- el cejudo habló con una voz un poco ronca y despectiva, como si le importara una mierda lo que te dijeran los otros siete que faltaban por llegar. Aunque en el fondo sentías que sería un desorden dejar eso ahí; por lo que optaste por recoger tu basura y lanzarla por la ventana mientras el inglés te veía con cara de "Really? Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?"Mientras tú lo mirabas con una cara de orgullo único, de hecho lo estabas. ¿A quién mas se le ocurriría una idea tan excelente? PERO, la sonrisa se te borró cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta de la sala otras 6 personas; una de ellas cubierta con retazos de los empaques que determinaban tu culpabilidad; entonces sonreíste con tu cara de héroe; sin embargo no funcionó y de pronto una bufanda asesina se encontraba en tu cuello ahorcándote ante las miradas aburridas de todos.

¿Quieres saber quién te está ahorcando con su bufanda? NO PUEDES NEGARTE A SABER, su nombre es Iván Braginski, es otro de tus compañeros; siempre se han llevado MAL. Pero bueno, continuando con la explicación, su nombre de héroe es "Winter" y bueno, el es un borracho que bebe vodka y le gustan los girasoles como a todos los rusos; porque es un RUSO –al menos en tu opinión- ahora bien; el ruso no está lleno de basura; pero el chico detrás de él si lo está, y es su MEJOR AMIGO y presuntamente luego de tus investigaciones raras sea su novio.

Obviamente no te voy a preguntar ya si quieres saber quién demonios es porque ni siquiera te doy a escoger.

Se llama Wang Yao, es un chino súper genial que construye cosas a escondidas de su hermano porque tristemente le copia todo a su hermanito menor. Wang es muy bueno cocinando y también sabe mucho de artes marciales –lo cual le ayuda a golpear a los villanos- y eso, su nombre de héroe es "ARU-MAN".

Detrás de ellos están otros 2 chicos; uno de cabello azabache y ojos cafés muy bajito de estatura; y uno de cabello castaño con un rulo sobresaliéndole del cabello. Y detrás, detrás hay otro chico alto y de ojos azules con su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás junto a otro chico de cabello rubio un poco largo para ser un hombre y de ojos azules. Tenía una pequeña barba de tres días.

Extrañamente falta una persona. Como buen héroe comienzas a buscar a esa persona que falta una vez que el ruso y su bufanda asesina dejaran de ahorcarte.

No había nadie más que ellos; entonces sentiste que jalaban tu mano y te encontraste con un chico de cabello rubio un poco opaco y ojos violetas; también tiene lentes pero redondos y de su cabello salía un rizo bucle. El chico medio invisible traía un osito polar.

Te presentaré a cada uno de ellos; así que pon atención gordo.

El bajito de cabello azabache y ojos cafés, es el "hermano" menor de Wang; su nombre es Kiku Honda. Este chico es muy callado y respetuoso con todos, construye y crea cosas súper geniales; es un japonés. Su nombre de héroe es "Technorogy" Y eso es todo.

El de cabello castaño y ojos eternamente cerrados se llama Feliciano Vargas, es italiano. Es un héroe pero raramente es un INUTIL. Su nombre de héroe es "Pasta-man". Si tú eres un adicto a la comida chatarra, Arthur es adicto al té ¿Por qué no poner otro adicto en el grupo? Es un adicto a la pasta. Su mejor amigo es el alto de cabello hacia atrás.

El chico alto de ojos azules que acabo de mencionar se llama Ludwig Beilschmidt. Es un alemán al que le gusta la cerveza y el wurst. Su nombre de héroe es "Soldat" y eso es todo de él, no lo conoces mucho; por eso no sabes casi nada de él.

El otro rubio, pero el de barbita se llama Francis Bonnefoy; es un francés que ama el vino y es un pervertido. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad se pelea con Arthur. Su nombre de héroe es "Amour"y eso. Como sea, de todas formas es alguien muy popular con las chicas.

El ultimo; el chico del bucle es tu hermano de otro padre. Se llama Matthew Williams y es un chico muy tierno y silencioso aunque para tu gusto es demasiado lento y tranquilo; por lo tanto siempre le estás diciendo que no sea tan así. A veces no lo notas porque parece tener un tipo de invisibilidad perpetua. Su nombre de héroe es demasiado simple "Maple". Con respecto al oso polar que trae puede hablar, pero ninguno recuerda el nombre del otro. El nombre del osito es Kumajirou.

De nuevo, de nuevo. ¡Te volviste a quedar congelado mientras te explicaba todo eso! ¡Ludwig te está viendo como algo interesante! Ve a tu lugar para no levantar sospechas maldito gordo.

Corriste hasta tu lugar, hasta ese momento todo iba MEDIANAMENTE BIEN según tu. Nada interesante; ¡como si solo fueran a pelearse entre todos! Arthur le aventó una taza de té a Francis, Feliciano lloraba, Iván y Wang estaban charlando amenamente, ¡ Matthew volvió a desaparecer!

¡Gracias al cielo!, o mejor dicho FUCK! Una extraña luz roja como la de las películas de acción que tanto ves ha aparecido en la sala haciendo también un sonido ensordecedor. Ludwig aprieta un botón y se escucha por una clase de altavoz una voz femenina.

"¡AxiLiados, un extraterrestre de identidad desconocida ha enloquecido y quiere destruir todo! Derrótenlo, salven el mundo y también derroten los demás villanos de siempre y traiganme unas papas fritas"

Y entonces… Al final todos guardaron silencio.

…

¡COMO SI ESO FUERA A SER CIERTO! Todos comenzaron a correr en círculos mientras tú te quedaste petrificado de la emoción. –Maldito gordo extraño-

Para su grupo: "AxiLiados" un grupo lleno de locas y extrañas `personas ¿Que le deparara a la Tierra?

Comenzará una nueva aventura contra un extraterrestre y muchos villanos.

* * *

 _Muy bien, si leyeron todo lo que escribí les doy las gracias! Espero ir mejorando mi forma de redactar y eso a lo largo del fic._

 _No creo que esta historia vaya a tener romance; necesito ver como desarrollar mas las cosas primero y eso. Me base un poquitin en la forma de narrar de Homestuck y eso._

 _Acepto reviews, aunque soy muy primeriza espero que me den unos cuantos. Prometo responder como pueda ;n; no se usar esta pagina aun._

 _Si les gusta este fic y veo que tiene buena aceptación sera publicado cada sábado._

 _Hasta la Próxima!_


End file.
